Secrets
by Chalereth
Summary: When the Akashi family gets in trouble, Seijuro's father hires two secret service agents. But what if the agent that has to protect Seijuro is just a girl in his age? And what if he even likes this girl? [ Akashi X OC ]
1. Chapter 1

A red haired boy went into the Akashi mansion. It was him, Akashi Seijuro. He nodded at the bowing servants and started climbing the stairs, when someone shouted his name. It was his father's voice. Sighing he gave his school bag to one of the servants and turned around. He made his way to his father's office. For usual the door was closed, but at this time it was wide open. When he went in, he saw that not only his father was there. Two more people were inside. One, was a man with short blond hair. His blue eyes looked so friendly and he even was young. At most 30. The other person was a girl in Seijuro's age. Her long, wavy, red hair looked very pretty and her green eyes sparkled in the sun. She was sitting on the desk and looked at Seijuro doubtful. Seijuro's father stood up from a chair and walked towards his son. He placed his hand on his shoulder and looked into his heterochromic eyes serious.

"Seijuro, those two people are secret service agents. There are here to protect us and you know why."

Seijuro shoved away his father's hand. "I don't need to be protected by those persons. I can handle the situation by myself. Even if a killer would be after me I could handle it myself."

The man in front of the red haired sighed. He turned around and sat down again. He knew his son would protest against this, but he would have no choice. "Seijuro, I won't discuss this. This two people will protect us!"

Seijuro didn't answer to his father anymore. He respected his decision, even if it was unnecessary in his opinion. He nodded and looked at the two persons. The blond man stepped forward and stretched out his hand. Hesitant Seijuro took it and looked into the man's face.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Akashi-san. My name is Rypal Isamu and this girl on the table is my daughter Dawn. We're here to protect you two, just like your father said. I'll be his bodyguard, while Dawn will protect you." He took back his hand and sat down on a chair next to Seijuro's father. The girl just kept quiet and pushed up her big glasses. Seijuro's father coughed slightly before he spoke again.

"The Rypal's will live with us Seijuro. Dawn's room will be next to yours. Please show it to her. I think you two should get to know each other a little, so she's able to protect you better. Please go now…"

The girl with the long hair jumped off the table and followed the red haired boy out of the room. He just continued walking without talking and so she did. Upstairs, in front of a dark brown, wooden door he stopped and looked at her monotonous. She knew that it was her new room, but why should she go in, when her command was, to get to know this boy? For sure he didn't want to talk to her, but it was her job to protect him and they would see each other every day from now on.

"Well…" She said in a soft and quiet voice. "I see that you want to tell me, that this is my room, but I have the order to get to know you and so I'll do."

The boy sighed again and shook his head slowly. He opened the next door and went into the room with the secret service girl in tow. His room was huge and it had his own bathroom too. He sat down on his leather couch and stretched his arms. Dawn looked around and saw all the basketball stuff. She turned around and sat down on the armchair opposite the couch. When she wanted to start a conversation, Seijuro irrupted her.

"May I ask how old you are? I know, asking Lady's for their age is wrong, so you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

The girl smirked but then answered. "You're so courteous, Akashi-san. I'm sixteen, just as you and for your information, I am not a Lady. I'm your bodyguard. I know that this must be weird for you. A girl in your age is protecting you. For me it seems odd too. Yea, I already protected some kids and helped my father with protecting some adults, but I never had to guard someone in your age by myself. I just hope we can build a friendship, Akashi-san… If not, it is okay too. I'll protect you with my life, even if you hate me or something." She smiled at the guy with the red hair and saw how his cheeks turned a little pink. Was he embarrassed?

Akashi looked away, out of the window and just nodded. He didn't know what he should say. After some seconds he said, that he still had some homework to do, because he wanted the girl out of his room, but she didn't want to go out. She just sat down next to Akashi at the desk and watched him doing is homework. He ignored her completely. There was no way she'd irrupt him while doing his homework. His marks wouldn't suffer under the current situation. It took him 30 minutes to finish his work.

"You're fast." Dawn said. "Seems like you're an intelligent boy. Why don't you tell me something about you?"

"I am not that talkative… I do what my father wants me to do… I am in the basketball team of my school… That's all you need to know."

Dawn nodded. She already knew those thing but didn't say anything. Inwardly she was happy that Seijuro talked even one single word with her. She stood up from the chair and told Seijuro, that he'll have time for himself now and he'd just need to call her on the mobile if he wants anything. Afterwards she went out. Relieved Akashi took a deep breath. Something was wrong with him, but what was it? He didn't have fever and wasn't coughing too, it was just his heart beating faster than ever before… Had it to do with this secret service girl? No way… But what was it? He didn't know, so he decided to just lay down and sleep…

* * *

_And again I wrote a story that arose out of nothing.  
__I hope you like it and I'm sorry for all the mistakes I made...  
Follows, Favorites and Reviews would be so nice!_ ^w^  
_See you then my little squids_ ~(°w°)~


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi didn't wake up in the usual way. It wasn't the alarm clock or a servant who woke him up. It was the secret service girl who opened the door and came in without any warnings. The red haired boy sat up abruptly and stared at her angry but still sleepy. She didn't have the right to come in without his permission or asking! She didn't seem to have respect at all. While Akashi stood up, she sat down on the armchair and yawned extensive.

"Hi." She said with a big grin in the face and while stretching out her arms.

"Hi? Is that all you have to say? Just hi?! You came in without knocking, asking, or my permission! How about apologize?! You are living in my house, so you have to respect my and my father's rules! Now go out and do it right!"

Dawn giggled. The heterochromic boy was already standing right in front of her, but she didn't seemed to be interested at all. She thought it was funny how upset the boy was, so she busted out in loud laughing after a short moment of silent. He had no chance, that she'd go out and come in again. He needed her to protect him, so he had to bear with her behavior. She stopped laughing and became serious again. She stood up from the armchair and looked into Seijuro's eyes. He was at least half a head taller than her, but this didn't trouble her. When he stepped forward and told her, if she wouldn't go out she'd get in trouble, she gripped his wrist and pushed his whole body downwards. Then she went for an armbar and smiled saccharine.

"There is no way I'll listen to you, like your servants do. I'm not your slave, you know? I'm your bodyguard. I have to protect you, so it's you who have to listen to me and follow my rules. Remember this!" She let go of the boy and walked away two steps, while the boy stood up again. He already knew he'd hate it to spend all the day with this annoying girl. He turned around, looked at the clock and saw that it already was late. He had to hurry it he wanted to be at school punctual. He already had undressed himself when he recognized, Dawn was still in the room. His cheeks turned red because he stood around just in his boxer shorts. He turned around to see if Dawn was looking at him, but she didn't. She stared out of the window, opened it and leaned out of it. Akashi hurried to get dressed, before Dawn recognized his nudity.

"You can turn around again. I finished dressing."

Dawn turned around and smiled childish, like nothing happened before. "Alright Akashi-san. Let's go to school."

That was the moment, the red haired noticed that the girl was wearing this uniform from his school. He never saw her at the school before.

"Are you shocked, little boy? I changed my school just for protecting you." Dawn opened the door and went out. Akashi followed her annoyed. How dare this girl to give him orders? The two teenagers went downstairs, where a servant gave their school bags to them. Another servant held open the door for them when they went out. Akashi walked towards the car, in which the driver already sat. He held open the door for Dawn reluctant.

"Such a gentleman." Dawn giggled and went in the car.

The driver stopped the car one street before the school and helped both teenagers to get out. They walked the last part together. While walking, Dawn stretched her arms again. She was bored. She didn't want to go to school and she thought Akashi was really boring, so she decided to tease him a little when they were in school. When they arrived, Dawn took Akashi's hand. Certainly he tried to draw back his hand, but her grip was to strong. She smiled at him and whispered: "I have to protect you little boy. Be a good boy and stay by my side."

Akashi gnashed his teeth. How dare this girl to provoke him and talk to him in this way? He was taller and in the same age as she, so why did she call him a little boy? She had no right for this. She was just his bodyguard.

"Hey…" She whispered. "Your cheeks are red. Do you have a fever? Don't you feel well? Shall we go back home?"

Akashi shook his head. He asked Dawn, if she could let go of him, because he still had to do something, while she had to go to the teachers' lounge. She accepted his pleasure and went away. She just hoped nothing would happen in the time she was away and she had luck. When she walked into her new class some minutes later, she saw a healthy Seijuro in the last row of the class room. She sighed relieved and introduced herself as a normal girl and said, she had to change the school, because her family moved to far away from her old. At the end of her introduction she smiled very cute. She bowed and walked to the free seat in front of Seijuro. He just shook his head and tried to not look at her. Surprisingly she didn't say a single word to him in the whole lesson. She was concentrated and followed the lesson. He was confused and not in the condition to answer any of the teachers question. He didn't even hear the ringing of the bell. When Dawn turned around, he was looking out of the window.

"Hey," Dawn said quietly. "You okay?"

Akashi just nodded. He stood up from the chair and looked at her bodyguard. In this lesson he thought about so many things and even about this girl. He decided to accept the current situation and do the best out of it. "Let's eat lunch on the roof together." He said with a little smile on his lips. Dawn stared at him. Did she hear right? She nodded at Seijuro and stood up. Together they left the classroom but not unnoticed. Every other student stared at them. They never saw Seijuro warm up with a new student so quickly…

* * *

_Hey there everybody,  
I am very sorry for the long break of this story but I had much stuff to do and wasn't even a bit inspired. From now on I will try to write a new chap every thursday. Please don't be mad if I won't make it. I will have my reasons for it, but I will try my best.  
I'm sorry for the mistakes I made and I hope for some reviews~  
See ya then all my little squids ~(^v°)~_


	3. Chapter 3

For 5 days already the Rypals lived with the Akashis and protected them. For Seijuro and Dawn everyday has been the same until now. They went to school, to Seijuros basketball training afterwards and at home they did their homework together. Seijuro still wasn't very talkative, but they got along a lot better than on the first day. One day Dawn fell asleep on the armchair in Seijuros room while she was working on a project for school. When she woke up some hours later in her room, her laptop was standing on her nightstand with a new document opened.

"I finished our project on my own. Sleep well."

This new day should be different. It was Saturday and there was no school and no basketball match so the kids had free time. Together they were outside on a basketball court. Dawn was watching Seijuro throwing the ball into the basket over and over again.

"Hey." Seijuro looked at her and threw the ball at her. "Why don't you come and play one on one with me? That's better for me than just throwing baskets alone."

Dawn caught the ball without a problem. "I am not really good in basketball you know." With her lips she formed a nervous smile.

"Hm?" I don't care, just try it… Maybe I can teach you."

Dawn nodded. She stood up with the ball in the hand and walked towards Akashi. Just as she said she wasn't any good in this sport. She lost the ball immediately and never really got it back for more than two seconds until the moment Seijuro stopped and looked at her strict. "What are you doing?" He asked strictly.

"I told you tha-"

Dawn wasn't able to complete her sentence because Seijuro irrupted. "Liar!" He shouted so loud, Dawn took a step back and fell over her own feet. "Why don't you show me your strength? I can see and feel that you are better than that what you show me!" In his eyes his anger glared. He stared down on Dawn annoyed. She started trembling. She knew Seijuro can act like this and even worse. She already saw it when he was training together with his teammates, but she never thought he would be like that to her. A single tear ran down her cheek. Sure she always was told she shouldn't cry, at least not in front of her client, but she wasn't able to suppress it.

"Seijuro… I gave up playing basketball…"

"Well, now you start it again. Show me what you can do, Dawn. I think you have potential."

With still teary eyes, Dawn stood up from the ground. She nodded one time and took a deep breath. Seijuro didn't wait long. As soon as Dawn finished her breath, he started running towards her basket to make the first point, but this time she wasn't about to let him pass through. Quick she stepped back and blocked Akashi. Her face now was more serious than Seijuro saw it ever before. She didn't look like the girl who took everything easy anymore. It was like she had a completely change of personalities. Seijuro couldn't help but start smiling. Even if he saw that she was better than she showed before, he still underestimated her a lot. He dribbled the ball while he was trying to get past her, but he recognized it wasn't really easy. Dawn had good reactions and her movements were very quick. She really was a good player for a girl. That made Seijuro even more curious. He wanted to test her. Her technique, her stamina, her mental strength and her physical abilities. Maybe she even had something special. He stopped smiling and made his usual serious face, when he stopped.

"I see… Say Dawn, did you ever see me play serious?"

"N-no…"

"Well, than you will now. Give everything you have."

Running, jumping, stealing, dribbling, shooting. That were the things Dawn and Akashi did for the next hour until Dawn collapsed. Breathing very hard she was laying in the floor. Seijuro reacted very fast. He ran towards her with his bottle of water and knelt down next to her.

"Dawn... Can you hear me…?" He splashed some of the cold water in her red, warm face. Slowly she nodded and opened her eyes. She tried to stand up but both her legs were trembling too much, so she fell down again. "Dink." Seijuro gave his water to her. She took is hesitant and drank it slowly. When she finished, she gave the empty bottle back to the red haired boy. Immediately he helped her to stand up and walked towards a bench with her. Together they sat down there and waited for Dawn to get better.

Sad the girl looked down to the stony ground, thinking she destroyed Seijuros training, but her thoughts were wrong. The boy next to her placed his hand on her shoulder, smiling soft. Dawn winced. She wasn't able to clear her thoughts.

'What will he think about me now…? I know… He thinks that I am weak. The girl that has to protect him isn't even able to play high level basketball for more than an hour… How pathetic was I to think he will accept me anytime…? I will get fired… Wait… If I get fired, dad will be fired too… I am destroying everybody's life again!'

Before she was able to start crying, Akashi turned her face towards his. He placed his hand on her forehead, what make Dawn blush again.

"Seems like you cooled down already. How are your legs..? Try to stand up."

She did, and she even was able to stand, walk and jump. Seijuro smiled.

"Well, that was quick. We should go home, right?"

She nodded. The boy with two colored eyes stood up and walked away together with the girl. He convinced her to go through the park on the way home, because it would be "more beautiful". On the way he told her, that he was really impressed about her skills and asked her, why she didn't join the girls basketball team. Her answer was simple.

"I transferred to this school, because I shall protect you, not because I shall have fun. If I would join the girls team, we wouldn't be together the whole time, do you understand?"

He nodded. Sure he did. He wasn't silly. "Then…" He whispered. "Join the boys team…"

Before Dawn could start to answer something bad happened. A man with a black mask all over his face started running towards them. He had a knife in his hand and raised it higher with every step he took. Dawn eyes grew bigger.

"Stay there!" He told Akashi and started running too. Even under the mask, Dawn was able to see that the man started grinning. He underestimated her, but there was no way she would back down. It was her job to protect him, and that was what she would do, even if it cost her life. The first move was hers. She jumped up, stretcher her leg and kicked the man's chest. He started to struggle backwards, but didn't fell down. Dawn was quick, but still exhausted from the match against Seijuro. When she turned to look if Seijuro was okay, she saw he was running towards them. Dawn started to get angry. She clenched her fists and stared at him annoyed.

"I told you to stay there!" And then he stopped and stayed. When she turned again, the man was standing right in front of her. With his fist he tried to puncher her in the face, but failed because she dodged.

For some minutes the fight went on and Dawn was about to win. She already pushed the man down to the ground and knelt over him, but she was breathing very hard. "Seijuro! Call the police and my dad immediately! And now let's see… who you are…" When Dawn let go of one of the mans arms, she made the biggest mistake she could. It was the wrong arm. It was the hand he held the knife with.

"No, you don't" Even if he was hurt because of Dawn, he still had the energy to stab her with the knife, right into her eye.

Dawns scream was heard in whole the park. She let go of the man for one moment, to tug out the knife off her eye. That was the moment the man vanished. Seijuro ran towards his bodyguard. It was too late. She collapsed again and this time she was unconscious and bleeding…

* * *

_Hey there eveybody...  
since I wasn't able to update the story the last two thursdays, I will post the new chapter now. Ihope you can forgive me!  
See ya next time my little squids~ ~(°o°)~_


End file.
